My Cherry Blossom
by souleater4ever8869
Summary: Full Summary inside. (:
1. Lost

Full Summary: Kyo and Yuki begin to ignore Tohru and get new girlfriends whom despise and abuse Tohru. Not only that, but she's also dealing with bullies in school who refuse to leave her alone. In the time of need, will Tohru be saved or will she decide to end in all before anyone can help?

Chapter 1: Lost

As Tohru walks home alone from school and she hears them. They constantly harass her, pushed her down a flight of stairs a week ago, they call her mean names, and even spit on her sometimes. Tohru starts to run from the bullies, but they catch up to her and push her down into the mud. She helplessly lays there, hearing their laughter while crying, waiting for Yuki or Kyo to help her. But they never came to her rescue. Instead they stay at home, with their new girlfriends, Mai and Rika.

Tohru gets up when the bullies leave and begins to walk home, limping and crying softly. As Tohru FINALLY arrives home she sees Mai and Rika kiss Yuki and Kyo goodbye. Tohru tries to avoid their gaze, but fails in the end. Yuki and Kyo walk inside and Mai and Rika slowly walk towards Tohru and Tohru freezes in fear. 'What will they do to me now?' She thought to herself. Mai and Rika grab poor Tohru by her arm and start to beat her up. They say mean things at her and kick her. Both girls then leave after telling the abused Tohru to go die. Tohru only cries and walks into house.

As she enters the house, she sees a crying Shigure and a yelling Kyo. Tohru asks if they want anything for dinner, but they just brush her off. The poor girl walked up to her room and set her things down. Before she knew it, she was crying softly on her bed. Then she ran across an idea. Tohru then pulled out a blade she kept hidden and down at it looks at it. She took the blade between her fingers and ran it across the smooth skin on her wrist. Blood spilled out and she smiled at the pain. This was her way of releasing her bottled up emotions.

She then puts her blade away and looks at the picture of her dead mom. 'Don't worry mom, I will be with you soon...' Tohru smiled one last time before she fell into a silent sleep. Little did she know though, Kyo was listening behind the door.

The next morning soon arrived and Tohru got ready for school, making sure she cleaned the blood upon her wrist. She walked down the stairs to the living room, only to find Mai and Rika sitting at the table with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. She hides her pain with a smile and greets them kindly like always. Torhu gets their breakfast ready and sets it down on the table, no one noticing the cut on her wrists. After breakfast, the group leaves for school, and Kyo looks at Tohru with worry on his face.

"Hey, are you okay Tohru? Is anything wrong?" Kyo asks, remembering what he over heard last night.

Torhu rubs her wrist a little and then look back to Kyo with a smile plastered on her face.

"Nope, everything is just fine!" She replies cheerfully, hiding her pain. But what she doesn't know is that Kyo can see right through her.

~Time skip to the end of the day~

Kyo and Yuki walk away with their girlfriends and leave Torhu alone again. Then, as if on time, bullies start to pick on poor Tohru and leave once they are satisfied. Tohru deep inside wants to cry, but this time she sucks it up. She puts on a strong face and heads off to work.

Tohru gets out of work late and she checks her phone to see if she had any missed calls or text messages. But like always, no calls or texts. She thinks nothing of it and begins her lonely walk back to the place she calls home...

Kyo (P.O.V)

Kyo walks up to his room after his stupid girlfriend, Rika, leaves. He looks at his scarred wrists and sighs as he pulls out a blade. Ever since that witch crawled into his life has been miserable. Kyo hates Rika, but in order for him to get Tohru a gift, he dates Rika who pays him money to date her. Sure it sounds stupid, but it's the easiest way of making cash and fast.

As he gets ready to slit his left wrist again, he hears Tohru slide open the front door. Kyo then puts the blade away, realizing that Tohru wouldn't want him to hurt himself, and heads down stairs to greet her. Tohru greets the cat with a warm smile and heads off to the kitchen to start dinner. He can only stand there and wonder what she's hiding behind her smile...

Tohru (P.O.V)

As she walks into the kitchen, she begins to think to herself. 'Why must Kyo date such a witch? What does he see in her?' She wonders. Tohru had loved him so much and yet she could never confess to him seeing he was with another girl.

The group sits down to eat, when suddenly Shigure cries out that he wishes that Mai and Rika would live with them so he could watch them while they sleep. This naturally angered Kyo and he decided to knock some sense into the perverted dog. With only one option, Kyo stands up and slaps Shigure, yelling at him while Shigure slowly crawls and cries in his corner.

Tohru smiles at the events she missed seeing so much and yet again, walks back to the kitchen to clean the dishes. Everyone goes back to regular routines, meaning that Kyo goes back up to his room, Shigure goes to the dump he calls his bedroom.

(A/N: Yuki is currently out with Mai somewhere... Pssh you perverts probably thought he was doing something dirty.)

Okay, well beings that this is my first fanfiction, I apologize for any mistakes. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this story! Please don't forget to review! See you guys next chapter!


	2. Last Day

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
**_**  
**_Chapter 2: Forever

**** [Tohru's POV]  
**  
**Tohru wakes up to see yet again Mai and Rika at the table. She sighs and walks down the stairs to greet the witches and their slaves joyfully as always. Tohru starts to cook and soon sets a delicious meal out on the table, but Mai and Rika refuse the meal that she prepared just for them. Tohru sighs again and walks to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Later that morning, Tohru walks to school alone, expecting to be bullied, yelled at by people, and get abused by the witches. Finally she lets her feelings spill out again. Tears spill out from her eyes yet again. It's almost become a daily thing for her. Before she knew it, she arrived at school and goes to receive her daily bullying.

[Kyo's POV]

Yet another day stuck with Rika… Kyo walks with Rika, Yuki, and Mai to school. Another morning without Tohru by his side. He continues walking in silence, listening to Rika run her mouth like always. The same thing happens every morning. He finally reaches class only to find Tohru staring blankly out the window. It seems almost like it's become a normal thing for her. She never pays attention in class anymore and always looks like she's thinking about something super important. Kyo turns his attention back to the teacher and listens to the boring lesson that lulls him to sleep.

The bell soon rings, signaling the end of first period. Kyo gathers his things and heads off to his second period class, math. He hated math class the most; it always put him in a bad mood for some odd reason. As he silently walks down the halls, he hears a cry. Kyo rushes around the corner to see Rika being hit by Tohru. This shocked him more than anything. Who knew Tohru had the heart to do something so mean. Another cry fills his ears and he snaps out of his thoughts. He then runs to Rika's rescue.

"Tohru, what the hell has gotten into you?! I thought you were better than this!" Kyo shouts angrily at her, holding Rika close behind him. Tohru just looks at them with disgust as Rika clings to Kyo's back, smirking like the devil.

[Tohru's POV] 

'What has gotten into me? Why did I hit Rika like that?' Tohru wonders to herself, shocked that she did something so out of character. She felt terrible, but yet she also felt amazing. She was getting her revenge. It felt so wrong, it was almost right. Tohru shook off the though and ran back to class. As she opens the door, she finds Rika there with the same smirk as earlier.

"Rika, I'm sorry I hit you like that earlier. I couldn't control myself." Tohru apologized.

"Oh, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. All I wanted was a little love from my sweet Kyo…"

"What did you do to me?" Tohru asked her curiously.

"I may or may not have slipped something into your tea earlier. I mean you can't get mad; it was just a little pill that changes your behavior. Nothing too important…" Rika stood from her seat. "Besides, now what will your beloved Kyo think of you now? He'll probably hate your guts." With that being said, Rika walked off to her group of friends and began laughing. 

[Kyo's POV]

Class began and he purposely sat next to Tohru so that he could write her an apology letter. He really didn't mean to yell at her like that. It just kind of happened. Kyo continues to scribble on a piece of paper and slides it in his pocket so he can give the note to her later.

As class carries on, Kyo glances over at Tohru and she glances back at him. Kyo can only think about how much he wanted to tell her that he hated Rika, he wanted to tell her that Rika was nothing important to him, tell her that this was all just an act…

"Tohru, I am so sorry for earlier. I don't know what I was thinking." Kyo whispered to her. Tohru just looked at him and said nothing. She only smiled at him like always. He had then realized she hadn't said much to him lately anymore. But it wasn't just him; it was also Yuki and Shigure too. Tohru had pretty much kept quite most the time around them at the house.

The bell rung once again and Kyo got out of class. But before he left, he had asked someone to take the note to Tohru. Luckily, the person just nodded and went to hand her the note which Tohru happily accepted.

All the students headed to lunch, leaving Tohru and Kyo alone in the room. That's when he noticed Hana and Uo weren't around and Tohru was completely alone. Had she always been alone like this during the school year?

He looked at her as she took her seat and began eating alone with a smile upon her paled face. Kyo slowly walked over towards her and also took a seat.

"Did you get my note?" Kyo asks as she continues eating.

She just nods and smiles at Kyo. Normally, he would melt inside when he saw her sweet smile. But this time, it was different. It was like her smile was full of darkness and hurt, not happiness and warmth. Kyo instantly knew she had been hiding something. It was so obvious she had been hiding something. She basically gave herself away with her recent actions and emotions.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO AFTER WORK AND SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_****_[Tohru's POV]  
**  
**After work, Tohru walked home alone as always, but this time when she got home, it wasn't quite. She walked into a house full of smoke, yelling, crashing, flooding, punching, clothes flying, and a crying Shigure. Without thinking twice, she went to stop the smoke and flooding. Yuki and Kyo finally stopped fighting noticing the lack of smoke and water in the house. Both boys then glared at Shigure and sent the perverted dog to his corner. That was one less thing they had to deal with. Once they calm down, Tohru walks out of the kitchen and asked both boys what had happened to the house. Kyo explained that it was the 'damn rats' fault for being clumsy and putting a can in the microwave.

Yuki just didn't know any better and the poor inexperienced cook threw the can in the microwave, not expecting anything to blow up. Kyo also had explained that Yuki tried to do his own laundry, but failed horribly and flooded the house instead. Tohru looked at the boys a bit un-amused. She'd been working all day and this is what she'd come home to. Both Yuki and Kyo noticed her expression. Shigure then broke the silence and held up Tohru's bra that he had kept in his room. This angered both boys and they did what they'd normally do; punch the pervert.

Tohru just rolls her eyes and heads to the kitchen to make them dinner. If she doesn't, then Shigure whines all night and then everyone fights. So, she makes them something and heads off to her bedroom for the night. She sits down on her bed and begins to cry the tears she had held in all day. What did she ever do to deserve such cruel treatment? She'd been beaten up, yelled at by Kyo for something she never meant to do, she came home to a pervert and idiot, and she had to face the person that didn't love her back.

She then had one last idea…

The girl then pulled out sheets of paper, one for each of the boys, and began to write down her final words. When she finished, she put them in envelopes and laid them neatly on her desk. Tohru walked over to her drawer and pulled out the pills that put her at ease. After taking more than just a few, she pulled her blade out one last time and cut deeper into her wrist, making sure to cut the vain hard enough so that she could watch the blood spill out. She took her final breathes and said her last words.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be with you really soon. Wait for me, kay?" With that, she closed her eyes for the very last time.

Well hope you all liked it! *Dodges things being thrown at me by Yuki lovers* Sorry I called Yuki an inexperienced; it just fits well at this point! Well please leave a review. I am also starting school soon so I won't be able to update sorry my dears! Love you all!


	3. Apologizing With Tears

**Chapter 3: Apologizing With Tears**

**[Kyo's P.O.V]**

'Where is Tohru? She is usually up by now, she is probably still sleeping.' Kyo thought to himself. He was glad Rika gave him the money yesterday. He was finally able to buy the expensive necklace that he wanted to give to Tohru. He only hoped she would like it as much as he did. Today was the day he admitted everything to Tohru, despite her recent lack of emotions.

Yes, today was the day Kyo was going to confess to his beloved Tohru. He was going to tell her everything about Rika and his emotions. Kyo was just so happy all of the sudden and decided he should go and wake up Tohru; otherwise they'd be late for class.

He reaches he room and opens her door, only to find Tohru not there. But as he looks around, something catches his eye. There were 3 neatly sealed envelopes on her desk, each with one of the boys' names on them. Kyo finds his and decides to open it, curious of its contents. He opens it and begins to read Tohru's neat hand writing.

_Dear Kyo,_

_You may not know this, but I love you. You were the only one I had ever wanted, but I couldn't confess. Not when you are dating such a horrible girl who caused me pain. But don't worry, my suffering is over now. After being bullied at school, abused by Rika and Mai, and constantly ignored, I have decided that it's time to move along and end this cruel treatment. Please do not blame yourself for my decision, it was nothing you did. I can promise that much._

_Anyways, sadly by the time you find this letter, I'll be long gone. I ended it all; this sad and cruel life no longer haunts me and I am free. _

'_I painted you a pretty picture, but my picture has a twist. You see my paint brush is a blade of choice and the canvas is my wrist. I hope you like my pretty picture painted with my pain. You can still find my blade of choice and all the tears that it started to rain.'_

_Goodbye Kyo, I will always love you and I hope that we can meet again sometime soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Your invisible lover, Tohru. _

Tears fall onto the note Tohru left, Kyo can't help but cry. He throws down the note and searches for Tohru in her room. As he opens her closet door, he stares in shock and horror at the bloody mess. Kyo panics and tries to find a pulse anywhere on her broken body, but finds none. He looks on the floor and finds an open pill bottle, almost emptied of the strong antibiotics inside. Was this her way of solving everything? What happened to her talking to people about her problems?

Kyo only cried more and looked upon Tohru's scarred wrists. His name was carved into her skin, into her vital vein. Did he really mean so much to her? Why hadn't he noticed sooner? Kyo hid his face in his hands and let the tears flow from his puffy red eyes. After crying for what seemed like hours, he gathered the strength to pick up her lifeless and cold body. He carried her down stairs and walked into the room Yuki and Shigure were currently in.

Yuki and Shigure just stare in shock at Tohru's lifeless body in Kyo's arms. Shigure starts crying and Yuki hangs his head down so no one can see him cry too. Kyo just walked over and laid her body upon the couch.

"Our beautiful little flower… has wilted from the lack of love and care…" Shigure spoke up. This made all of them think deeply. Where had they gone wrong? What had made her take her own life?

Yuki's anger starts up and he begins to blame Kyo for all this. But Yuki knew Kyo wasn't to blame, it just felt better blaming someone else.

"It's not my fault!" Kyo yelled, "It's not my fault!" Everyone knew it wasn't his fault. It was all there faults. Not once did they think about Tohru and how she was doing. They always thought she was okay and they never bothered to ask if anything was wrong.

Kyo is angered at this point and walks up to Yuki. He gives Yuki one punch to the face and sends him flying, finally defeating the rat. Yuki just sits up and once again and looks at the lifeless Tohru. Everyone almost had forgotten that she was laying there. The silence was broken by Shigure whom had called the rest of the Sohma's to tell them of Tohru's passing…

**[Yuki's P.O.V]**

'I was foolish to ignore Tohru and leave her to fend for herself. How was I supposed to know Mai was abusing her? How was I supposed to know her life was hell?' Yuki wondered to himself. Tohru hadn't spoken to him much anymore. She'd only smile at him and move on with her life. Not once had she said anything to him about the cruel treatment she had been receiving.

Yuki starts to cry silent tears and covers his face in his hands. He felt terrible for not being there for her when she needed it the most. He then makes a quick phone call and breaks up with Mai. How could he stay with one of the girls who had caused Tohru to take her own life? Yuki was angered, sad, guilty, and hurt all at the same time. He just felt the need to scream out to the cruel world, but decided against it knowing that he'd seem weak if he did so. The rat then punched the wall to channel his anger and walked into another room, not wanting to look at the lifeless body on the couch any longer.

It just hurt far too much and he couldn't handle the pain it caused him. ..

**~Time skip to funeral~**

**[Kyo's P.O.V] **

'I've lost the one person who meant the most to me, the one person who I trusted with my entire life. How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I realize anything sooner? Maybe if I hadn't been so blind, she would still be here with me…' Kyo thought to himself.

Kyo then puts on his black suit and finishes getting ready for the event that shattered his heart. Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo all met up downstairs and began their walk to the place Tohru's funeral was being held. As they walked outside, they saw the sky could up and it began to rain. Kyo hated the rain, but he knew that he could handle this for Tohru's sake. He reached into his pocket to make sure the necklace box was there; which to his relief it was.

**[Normal P.O.V]**

All boys began their walk and arrived at their destination soon enough. Uo and Hana see the group of men, along with some of the other Sohma's, and walk over towards them. Tears poured from their eyes as the preacher started his speech about Tohru. Such a young, sweet, and beautiful girl laid on her death bed at only 17 years old. The preacher left flowers upon her grave and took his leave so that her friends could say their own words.

First up were Uo and Hana. After they shared their words and tears, they placed flowers and a picture of Kyoko upon Tohru's grave. Then after them, everyone else began to say their words and laid their flowers and other items upon her grave. Everyone had started to leave the funeral session, everyone besides Kyo.

As soon as he was sure everyone had left, he set the necklace box on her grave. Tears fell down his face and he fell to his knees, holding his head in the palm of his hands. Once he calmed down a little bit, he began to talk to Tohru's grave as if she could actually hear him. He told her everything he'd been hiding. He even told her how much he loved her and wanted a future together with her. The rain only fell harder, making it harder to tell he was crying.

After he was done admitting everything to her grave, he wiped his eyes and laid down next to her grave. He closed his tear filled eyes and let sleep take over, not caring he was laying in the cold rain.

**[The ghost of Tohru's P.O.V**]

I saw Kyo at my funeral today, he told me why he was dating Rika, that he loved me, and how sorry he was. I couldn't help but smile as tears fell down my face. This is one of those times I regret doing what I did, but it was the only way to save myself from madness. All I can do now is hope that we will meet again soon because I don't believe in goodbye's…

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter kind of made me cry a bit while writing it. I am probably going to write 1 or 2 more chapters of this so yea. Hope you liked it! See you all next time. (:**


	4. Together

**So this is my last chapter people!Hope you all liked my first fan fiction!Here is chapter 4.**

**_It is now been 4 months since Tohru's death and Kyo's birthday is today. _**

**[Kyo's POV]**

Kyo walks home alone. Its been like this ever since Tohru's death and Kyo has been ignored and alone the whole time. Kyo sighs and walks into the has been depressed ever since the death and has been cutting himself lately. Shigure greets the Kyo and then begs him to frowns and agrees.'Is this all I am good for?'He asks himself. Yuki and Shigure wine like woman and Kyo rage lets the food burn as a clueless Yuki tries to cook soup again and Shigure starts to order take out. 'If only out flower was here...'Shigure wines. Kyo punches the dog and starts to cuss .Shigure hides in his corner after ordering food. Yuki stops trying to cook and sits down. Yuki and Shigure have to go over to the main house to meet Akito.

**~Time skip to 9:00 at night when Yuki and Shigure go to the main house~**

**[Yuki's POV]**

****'Well finally here.I guess its time to party with Akito.'Yuki says.

**[Kyo's POV]**

'I miss her so much,I want to hold her in my arms and be happy with her.'Kyo thinks. Kyo goes to the kitchen, sits at the table and pulls out a picture of Tohru .He cries and sees tears fall on the tears roll down his cheeks and wipes them off .Kyo sets the photo down and pulls out a knife, slices his writs and watches blood spill out. He then finds the rope he has been hiding,ties it to the door way,and hops on the stool under him. 'Happy birthday to me,i will be with you soon Tohru.'he whispers. Kyo carves Tohru's name into his wrist and wraps the slipknot around his neck and kicks the stool down to hang himself. Kyo takes his last breaths and dies.

**[Tohru's POV]**

'I can hear Kyo .Is he looking for me? Should I look for him?'Tohru asks. Tohru hears Kyo screaming out of pain. She runs to the screaming and sees Kyo. Tohru hugs Kyo and calms him down. 'Did it work,is it really you Tohru?'Kyo asks .Tohru nods and says that they are ghosts now. Kyo hugs the girl back and Tohru cries tears of joy.

_**A/N: i am going to put Kyo's POV and Tohru's POV even if they are now ghosts**_

**[Kyo's POV]**

I hug Tohru and she hugs me back.' I am so happy I could be with you,I missed you so much.' Kyo whispers .Tohru cries and pulls the necklace out of her pocket and hands it to Kyo. He puts it around her neck and smiles at the beauty of her .Kyo kisses Tohru feels her kiss him back. Kyo then pulls back and asks Tohru to be his girlfriend. Tohru agrees and kisses Kyo on the cheek.

**_~ Time skip to when they are both 24~ _**

**[Tohru's POV] **

Tohru hugs her child softly and Kyo smiles as their child goes to their first day of school. Their child's name is Raiden,meaning lightning. Raiden waves good bye to his mother and father and they smile brightly .Even if their child was born a ghost,he is happy and never feels has orange hair and big blue eyes and a sweet soft smile. Kyo is planning to give him his dojo when he is old enough. Tohru is planning on giving their new daughter,Misaki,meaning pretty blossom, her flower business .Misaki has one crimson eye and one blue eye,and orange/brown hair. Tohru and Kyo walk to their house and meet Kyoko,Tohru's mom.

**_So everyone is happy,Raiden gets the dojo and Misaki gets the flower business when Tohru and Kyo retire and they all live happily ever after. _**

**Well hoped you liked this one,its the last one for 'My Cherry Blossom'! Love you all.  
And a quick thanks to my editor -xX for editing the last 3 chapters (:**


End file.
